The invention concerns a plastic leaf spring with at least one spring-eye section or spring-eye body arranged at one of the spring ends, containing a layer of substantially constant thickness, with a center section wrapped around the spring-eye opening, and two connecting sections appropriately parallel to each other, with the latter appropriately forming at least part of the spring end, and with the outside surface of the layer forming a hollow groove at at least one transition between its center section and its end sections.